Sailor Hogwarts
by Dakia
Summary: When Harry goes to Tokyo, things get a little wierd.plz review!my first fanfic,so no flames plz.


"Puuuuuuuuuuhleaseeeeee, Harry? It'll only send you to the other side of the library!"  
Hermione and Harry were sitting in the library looking up a certain kind of plant for Herbolegy when Hermione had encountered a teleporting charm that if preformed would send you to the other side of the room, and Hermione had been begging Harry to let her test it out on him.   
Ron was in detention because he had called Snape a "Slimy old git" when he had given extra homework to the Griffindoors because of Neville and his potion (Not like its any different, huh?) But, that's another story and now we get back to Harry and Hermione.  
"Harry, it'll only take a sec!" She gave him a begging look. "I really want to try it out!" She pleaded. Harry gave in.  
"Ok, ok, I'll do it." Hermione looked satisfied. "Ok, here goes. YAHARA" Harry started to feel like he was in his invisibility cloak; He just hoped Hermione had gotten the charm right. He felt like he was off the ground now, and he closed his eyes. Then he felt himself land, back on ground. He opened his eyes not to see Hermione shouting "I did it! I did it!!!" but to only find he standing in the middle of...What was this place?!?!  
This wasn't Hogwarts, for sure. There were People walking on the sidewalk, and stores all around. Harry saw a big sign on top of a building that said "TOKYO'S FINEST JEWLW"S, SOLD HERE."Tokyo? So that was where he was...But he wondered how he was going to get back to Hogwarts, and when he ever did he wasn't going to ever study with Hermione again, in case she ever found another charm like this. Harry looked around, and began walking to see if he could find anyone who knew how to get back; let alone find a non-muggle. Harry thought he must look pretty strange, in his black Hogwarts robes and everyone else in plain old T-shirts and jeans.   
He walked with his head down, trying not to be noticed. Suddenly, he felt himself bump into someone and be sent falling down. He looked up, expecting to see a grumpy old man or a frustrated teenager about to smash Harry's face in. But when he looked up, he only saw a friendly girl with long pigtails and what seemed to be meatballs on her head. The girl Smiled and held out her hand to help him up.   
"Are you ok?" She asked him.   
"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Harry responded taking her hand and getting up.   
The girl held out her hand once more and said "I'm Serena. You?"   
Harry responded "I'm Harry Potter." Then he noticed a black cat with a crescent moon on its four head that was staring at him. "What's your cats name?" He asked, pointing to the cat. "Oh, that's just Luna." Luna was staring at Harry's lightning-shaped scar thinking 'The ancient sign of the lost scout...could he be?' Serena was just looking at him and thinking, "Wow, he's cute! I wonder if he's got a girl friend?" Harry was just staring at them both thinking "What? WHAT?! " Serena checked her watch and went ballistic. "AAAHHHHHH! REI'S GONNA KILL ME!!!!!!IM TOTTALLY LATE FOR STUDYING!!!!!   
Harry, I gotta go, but will you meet me and my friends here at three?" Harry responded quickly to the pretty blond "Three? Yeah, sure! Bye then, Serena." Then he added, "Bye Luna." He scratched the cat behind its ears and hopped down from Serena's shoulder as she ran away not noticing that Luna isn't with her.   
Luna did her little kitty-flip thing and a stick-thing appeared out of nowhere. Harry was not startled, for he had seen many things like that at Hogwarts, but never seen a cat do it. Luna suddenly spoke "Harry, take this stick and follow me." Harry was very startled, but he took the stick and followed the cat. Luna ran fast and hard, because she sensed danger. She knew Artemis was probably leading the scouts to the danger right now too, and she ran faster. She stopped running when she saw the other scouts and Artemis.   
She turned to Harry and said "Harry, shout, "Hogwarts star power and hold up the stick I gave you!" Harry held up the stick and shouted "HOGWARTS STAR POWER!" There was a flash of blinding light and there stood Harry, sailor scout uniform and all. Harry pointed at the heart snatcher and yelled; "I am Sailor Hogwarts, Defender of good and-"He stopped talking immediately. He was staring at his uniform. "WHAT AM I WEARING!?!?IS THIS A SKIRT?!?!? "He bellowed. Luna yelled "Harry, just forget what your wearing and shout "Hogwarts magic beam!"   
Harry sighed a shouted "HOGWARTS MAGIC BEAM!" a silver light filled the park they were in and every thing went silent. The scouts and Harry all stared as the huge silver beam destroyed the heart snatcher on the first hit. The heart snatcher died, and all the scouts cheered, even Harry forgot he was in a skirt and cheered as well.  
Then he walked over to the other scouts and said "I'm Sailor Hogwarts. Nice to meet you." He saw that all the girls were very pretty and kissed each of their hands. They all giggled, and Lund found a way for him to wear black Hogwarts robes when he transformed and Harry was happy. He decided to stay with them, because fighting a bunch of heart snatchers while being around the prettiest girls was the best thing he could ever have, and anyway, he didn't have to sit through potions anymore. Harry later started dating Hotaru. It turned out a good relationship and after they had both turned 20 they got married and had two kids, both who attended Hogwarts while Harry was declared Minister of Magic and Hotaru took over potions class after Snape had made Nelville taste his Whisker-growing potion and had spent the rest of the next two weeks in the hospital wing. And Hermione and Ron later developed a relationship and Harry had gotten out of their way and they too got married.  
*********************************  
  
Yay! I'm done! My first fanfic. I sorta rushed through the end. I know it sucks but   
PLEASE REVIEW!  



End file.
